


Snapshots of Forever: Five Years in Retrospect

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Series: To the Stars [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Children, Cute Kids, Director Jensen Ackles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mpreg, Parenthood, Prequel, Relationship(s), Schmoop, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snapshots of Jared and Jensen's lives together after the birth of their daughter, Cleo.</p><p>Fluff...its all a bunch of fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 24, Five years ago

**Author's Note:**

> I got really attached the the story I created a little while ago (To the Stars), so I decided to write a prequel!
> 
> Note: Each chapter is a different snapshot.

**** October 24, Five years ago***

Jared watched his husband pace back and forth across their living room with their sleeping newborn baby cradled in his arms. Jensen hadn’t been able to let her go since she arrived home from the hospital two days before. There was something so natural about the way she just seemed to fit in his arms.

“Papa loves you Clarissa-Odette.” Jensen whispered, “Yes he does. He loves you very much.” He watched her little nostrils move as she breathed, completely in awe of the little miracle he helped create. “Do you know who else loves you very much? Daddy does.” Jensen walked over to his husband who was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table. Jared was tired and resting. “Your Daddy was in labor for six hours. Can you imagine?” Jensen continued to whisper to his sleeping infant.

“How are you feeling Jare?” Jensen asked his husband as he approached.

“Honestly Jen, I’m exhausted.” Jared breathed.

“Rightfully so.” Jensen nodded in agreement.

“But I could watch you hold her all night long.” Jared continued. Jensen smiled, first at his husband, then down at their daughter.

“She’s already sleeping. Why don’t we put her to bed, then after that we can put you to bed?” Jensen suggested.

“I would love that.” Jared said groggily with a faint smile.

Together they walked upstairs into the nursery that was adjacent to their master bedroom and laid their daughter in her crib.

“Goodnight Cleo.” Jared breathed before making his way out of the nursery and into the adjacent room.

“Cleo?” Jensen asked as they walked into their bedroom.

“It’s a pretty obvious nick name.” Jared stated, “It’s a cute little mix of the two. Take Carissa, take Odette, mash ‘em together and what do ya get?”

“Cleo?” Jensen supposed.

“You got it.” Jared kissed Jensen’s nose before climbing into bed, where Jensen got in after him.

“Cleo.” Jensen breathed, as he moved closer to Jared, spooning him. He placed a hand on Jared’s still bloated tummy and Jared placed a hand on top of his, interlocking their fingers, “I love it.” Jensen yawned.

“Good.” Jared yawned and Jensen smiled to himself as they both drifted to sleep.


	2. October 27, Five years ago

***** October 27, Five years ago****

“I need an instruction manual for this!” Jensen called from across the nursery.

“It’s a diaper, not a rocket ship Babe.” Jared smiled. He got up from the rocking chair and made his way to the changing table, standing next to his struggling husband.

Cleo had been home for a week and Jensen had yet to change her diaper. Today, he was finally tasked with the difficult duty, and he honestly had zero idea what he was doing. He’d been at it for twenty minutes, and one point Cleo had the diaper on around her arms like a little backpack.

“Oh my God, you’re completely clueless.” Jared smiled, taking in the scene. “This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jensen grunted, “How is it that I can direct blockbuster films but I can’t change my own daughters diaper.”

“Practice.” Jared said simply. “It’s only your first try. Remember when you showed me your first attempt at directing.”

Jensen thought back to his directorial debut. It was a movie he shot in his backyard when he was ten: Attack of the 50 Foot Big Brother. He shuttered at the thought.

“And remember the first time I tried to make a soufflé?” Jared’s face scrunched in disgust. He remembered the taste. Jensen did too. “Yeah, well look at me now.” He smiled. Jared was a critically acclaimed chef with a restaurant in downtown Houston called The Lion’s Den. 

“Practice.” Jared repeated, placing a kiss on Jensen’s cheek.

Jensen smiled. His husband really did have a way with words; he noticed it came along with Jared’s completely empathetic nature. Jared always knew what to say and when to say it in order to make the other man feel better. Jared often had a solution to a problem before Jensen even knew he had one. He was a wonderful contrast to Jensen, who liked to describe himself as ‘a snarky little devil with a heart of gold.’ They we’re both playful and loving, but most importantly patient. It was an unmistakable quality the two men shared.

“Practice.” Jensen repeated, taking a deep breath. He smiled and looked up at his husband. “You think, maybe, I could just watch you do it one more time?”

Jared let out a chuckle, “Sure.” He took the diaper out of Jensen’s hand and threw it away before reaching under Cleo’s crib for a new one.

“Hold on!” Jensen said quickly. He ran out of the room and into his office down the hall, returning to the nursery with his reading glasses on, and a pen and a pad in his hand. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Jared laughed and shook his head. It was a laugh that came straight from his gut, hearty and pure. God how he loved Jensen. So, so much.

“What?” Jensen asked innocently, peering at Jared over his reading glasses.

“Nothing.” Jared held back his laughter and proceeded to change their daughter’s diaper.

Jensen intently watched his husband, writing down notes and little diagrams as Jared changed Cleo’s diaper. Next time Jensen would approach the task the same way he approached every movie…with a plan.

After that day, he never needed Jared’s help changing diapers.


	3. **** January 7, Four years ago****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content and Cute Stuff

**** January 7, Four years ago****

Jared and Jensen kneeled over Cleo, who was spread out on a blanket on their bedroom floor. She clawed at the air with her hands, giggling as Jared and Jensen each took turns blowing raspberries on their two and a half month old daughter’s chubby belly.

“Papa loves you.” Jensen sang, placing a raspberry on Cleo’s stomach, causing her to let out an infantile giggle.

“Daddy loves you.” Jared sang. Once Jensen took his mouth off of Cleo’s stomach, Jared placed his mouth on the spot where his husband’s had just been and gave Cleo another raspberry. Cleo giggled again.

They had been going back and forth like this for the last ten minutes, just enjoying each other, and the happy sounds leaving their daughter’s lips.

“Papa hasn’t had sex in four months because of you.” Jensen cooed, placing another raspberry on the infant’s bouncing belly. When he looked back up Jared was glaring at him.

“Not funny Jen.” Jared scolded, “That’s also not true.”

“Its totally true.” Jensen retorted. “Papa feel’s like a born again virgin. Yes he does. Yes he does.” He placed another raspberry on Cleo’s stomach. She giggled much more wildly than she had previously, and accidentally rolled over onto her belly.

Jared and Jensen both burst out laughing in response to their daughter’s clumsiness before Jared turned her back over. Cleo’s eyes were wide and stunned once she was staring up at them again. She was so confused. It was hilariously, and unbelievably cute.

Jared rapidly placed a wet raspberry on Cleo's stomach in order to distract her from crying as a result of her little blunder. And though she still looked a little stunned, instead of crying she squirmed around in a fit of giggles. He then returned to his conversation with Jensen. “You’re not counting oral?” Jared asked, lifting an eyebrow at his husband.

“What? No.” Jensen said as if it was obvious. He blew a raspberry on Cleo’s tiny tummy.

“That’s not fair. Since when did we stop counting oral?” Jared asked.

“Since the tenth grade.” Jensen smirked, and Jared gasped, pushing him lightly.

“Oral counts.” Jared placed a raspberry on Cleo’s stomach.

“Does not.” Jensen said, blowing the next raspberry.

“Does too.” Jared said, going in after him.

“Does –” Jensen began to say, but he was interrupted by Jared’s lips crashing on to his.

When they broke apart, Jensen spoke. “I don’t just want to touch you Jare.” He breathed, eyes still closed as he held on to the feeling of Jared’s lips on his. “Baby I want to make love to you.” 

Jared kissed his husband again, this time longer…hungrier. “Okay.” Jared breathed. “Okay.”

“Really?” Jensen asked, unimaginable excitement in his eyes.

“Mhmm.” Jared nodded, biting his lip. “We just have to put Cleo to sleep first.”

Jensen smiled and broke away from his husband. Without skipping a beat, he proceeded to wrap Cleo up in the blanket she was already laying on. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms. “Alright Cleo. Be a good girl and go to sleep so Papa and Daddy can –” 

“Ehhem.” Jared cleared his throat and Jensen looked over at him.

“Sorry.” Jensen smiled sheepishly. “I’m just really excited.”

Jared was better at controlling his impulses than his zealous husband, but make no mistake, he was just as excited. He and his husband hadn’t made love since months before Cleo was even born, and Jared was itching for it, craving the connection he once had with his husband on a regular basis.

Jensen always sang his favorite song to Cleo in an attempt to lull her to sleep. “Carry on my wayward son…” He began, rocking Cleo back and forth in his arms. “There’ll be peace when you are done.”

Jared watched his husband in awe as he listened to him sing. Jensen had a beautiful voice, and Jared remembered the first time he had ever heard him sing. It was at an acoustic café one night during their sophomore year of college. At that point in their lives they had just been best friends, but when Jensen strummed his guitar and began to sing the same song he was currently singing to their daughter, Jared swore that was the moment he fell in love with his best friend.

“Lay your weary head to rest.” Jensen continued, “Don’t you cry no more.”

This was usually the point in the song where Jared would pull out his air guitar and start strumming along as his husband played his real one, but that wasn’t the case this time. Jared simply watched and listened as his husband lulled their daughter to sleep.

“Don’t you cry no more.” Jensen whispered a final time. Cleo was asleep in his arms, her little tummy rising and falling with every breath. Both of them just watched her breathe for a few minutes in silence, with all thoughts of sex being put on the back burner for a moment.

After a while Jared stood up and reached down to collect Cleo out of Jensen’s arms. Jensen continued sitting down on their bedroom floor, watching contently as his husband walked out of their room and disappeared around the corner. As soon as his husband was out of eyesight, Jensen immediately stripped down and climbed onto their bed, waiting for Jared to return.

Jared used his back to push through the French door’s of Cleo’s nursery and made his way across the room where he gently placed Cleo down in her crib, giving her a kiss on the cheek once she was settled.

When Jared walked back into their bedroom he practically had a heard attack. “Jesus fucking Christ!” Jared whispered, his lips turning up into a smile. 

Jensen was laying on their king sized bed, completely naked, and propped up on one of his elbows. “Come to Papa.” Jensen growled. Jared happily replied, stepping out of his pants and throwing his shirt over his head. He was still working on his post baby body, spending as much extra time as he could in their at-home gym. He wasn’t exactly the perfectly chiseled man he had been a year before, but he was slowly getting there.

Jared crawled into bed and on top of Jensen, grinding into him as they began to kiss. Their tongues wrapped around each other, warm and accepting. Jensen ran his hands through Jared’s long hair, just the way he knew his husband liked it, and he earned an enthusiastic moan in response.

Hot, and now one hundred percent bothered, Jensen flipped Jared over in one quick motion so that now he was on top. He broke away from Jared for a moment and opened his bedside drawer, fishing around until he found lube. He placed a little on his fingers then slowly pushed one finger inside of his husband. Jared winced at the penetration. 

“Are you okay baby?” Jensen asked sincerely. 

Jared nodded, “Keep going, I’m okay.” He assured Jensen, “It’s just been a while.”

“Alright.” Jensen pushed another finger into his husband, silencing his whimpers with a tender kiss.

Once he thought his husband was properly prepped, Jensen pulled out his fingers and proceeded to line up his hard member with Jared’s hole. Jensen lathered some of his precome onto his penis before slowly pushing into his husband. Once he was balls deep inside of Jared, Jensen pulled back slowly before plunging his entire length into the other man.

“Christ!” Jared gasped, throwing his head back.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked again, running his thumb down Jared’s jawline.

“Mhmm.” Jared hummed with his eyes shut. Jensen continued to slowly move in and out of his husband, each time making sure his entire length was inside of Jared.

When they made love it was strictly missionary. It wasn't like they were boring or unadventurous, they just loved looking at each other, watching one another’s mouths, agape in ecstasy and spitting out obscenities. 

It was a lot different when they fucked. That was usually filthy and dirty and fast with a mixture of several different positions. They didn’t normally fuck in their bed. Sometimes Jared was bent over a table, or a couch, or with his feet in the air, pressed against the ceiling of Jensen’s Mercedes.

But not this time. This time they made love, tangled together on top of their bed sheets.

Jensen continued his rhythm, picking up the pace as he felt his orgasm draw near. “Fuck Jare, I’m gunna come.” He groaned.

“Babe.” Jared gasped. His hand was wrapped tightly around his penis, pumping up and down, keeping up with the rhythm and speed of Jensen’s thrusts. “Babe I’m almost there, c’mon. C’mon.”

Jensen looked down at Jared. His head was thrown back and his eyes were squeezed shut as he frantically pulled on his cock. And that’s all it took. Just that one look and Jensen was shooting his load into a frenzied Jared, who came soon after.

Jensen took a moment to pull out of his husband –his cock still sensitive- before collapsing onto the bed next to him.

“Now do you see why oral doesn’t count?” Jensen said lazily. He waited for a response, but after he didn’t get one he picked his head off of his pillow and looked over at Jared. He was sleeping.

“No way.” Jensen whispered, smiling. He pulled the covers over his sleeping husband and placed a kiss on his temple. “Sleep well Sasquatch.”


End file.
